Shamy Date Night Surprise
by shippintheshamy
Summary: Amy is having a hard day...what does a girl do to unwind? ... A little racy, but not graphic...scratch that! It does earn it's M rating!
1. Chapter 1: Early to bed, early to rise

Amy walked the long corridor to her apartment mulling over her workday. It had been an especially stressful one. The first day on her new study was memorable but for all the wrong reasons. And, to top it off, she was returning home only 45 minutes before Sheldon would be at her place for their monthly date-night. It had been the bright spot of her day – the one thing she'd been looking forward to. Usually, any time spent with Sheldon was enough to brighten her mood. What she really wanted right then was to be in Sheldon's arms. She wanted him to see she was frazzled and willingly offer an embrace, to cuddle her, caress her. She had to stop thinking about her desires. They were only making her tenser.

Amy glanced at the clock. She had enough time for an, albeit quick, tension relieving exercise before Sheldon's arrival. Amy retrieved her trusty friend Gerard, a battery-operated toothbrush, from the bathroom and settled on her bed, hiking her skirt up and pulling her tights down just mid-thigh for a speedy redressing after. The activity was having the desired effect. So much so, she wondered if she was in a newfound state of euphoria when she heard Sheldon's voice.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Amy."

Her bedroom door, already ajar, swung open. Amy sat up, making eye contact with Sheldon as he stood in the doorframe. _Dear Lord! How much had he seen? Was this really happening? _Amy could find no words. Sheldon looked startled and confused. He also looked like he really wanted to finish his ritualistic knocking routine. Instead, he turned and ran.

Amy pulled up her tights and repositioned her skirt. She wondered how she would ever face him again - Wondered if he had bolted from the apartment as well as her bedroom doorway. She flung herself back down on the bed and buried her face in a pillow. She heard a faint, familiar buzzing. Pulling away from the pillow, she searched the room for the sound before reaching over and turning off Gerard.

Well, no time like the present. She'd have to face the music sometime. She'd run out of clichés to buy more time so she reluctantly made her way down the hall to the living room.

* * *

Sheldon sat on the far end of the couch. Amy stopped momentarily when she saw him but forced herself to face him. She sat on the other end of the couch. Sheldon looked straight ahead. His face was flushed, as was Amy's. She was searching for the right words to say when Sheldon spoke.

"I apologize. I came early," Sheldon said, still squarely facing forward. Amy smirked secretly at the double meaning of his words.

"Leonard dropped me off 25 minutes early," he continued, "I would normally wait outside your door until our agreed upon date time. However, I noticed your apartment door was open a crack. I called to you. You didn't answer. And, then, I heard…I heard…noises. I heard unfamiliar noises that sounded like you may be in distress."

"I left my front door open?" Amy asked. She really must have been distracted, she thought.

"More to the point," Sheldon said as he turned to face Amy, "What exactly was going on?"

"What exactly did you see?" Amy blushed.

"Well, either you were performing a feminine hygiene practice I'm not aware of involving an automated toothbrush, or you were doing," Sheldon swallowed hard, "something else."

"Something else," Amy said. _Damn his eidetic memory._

"Oh," Sheldon said. They sat in silence for a moment before he continued. "I didn't know you did that."

"Yeah, not that often. Just when I'm feeling particularly, um, tense."

They sat in silence for another moment.

"What about you?" Amy asked.

"What about me what?" Asked Sheldon.

"Do you ever…?" Amy asked as she eyed him.

"Once," Sheldon said quickly. He held his hands in his lap. "Okay, twice."

Amy had so many questions in her mind all competing with this new visual of her boyfriend.

"Fine! Seventeen times!" Sheldon announced as if she had been grilling him.

"Seventeen times?" Amy was in disbelief.

"Once a year since I was 16 years old."

"Once a year?" Amy was so shocked she couldn't stop herself from parroting back his answers.

"Every Flag Day. I read a study that said it was healthy to relieve sexual tension regularly. I go to a dentist every six months to have my teeth cleaned. I just added this to my health maintenance schedule."

"Why Flag Day?" Asked Amy.

"It seemed as good a day as any. Also, it brings to mind memories of having my underwear rung up the flagpole by school bullies. As well as the phallic pole itself. So, all-in-all a good reminder," Sheldon said.

"That gives 'Fun With Flags' a whole new meaning," Amy said. She was beginning to relax. "What do you think about during, you know, Flag Day?"

"Oh, this and that: trains or the naked universe, or, most recently, you." Sheldon said. His face flushed again but he didn't look away from his girlfriend.

Emboldened by his admission, Amy scooted next to him, pressing her thigh against his.

"You think of me," she said softly.

Sheldon nodded.

"Well, if you're by yourself thinking of me and I'm here thinking of you. Wouldn't it make sense for us to meet each other's needs in person?" She placed her hand on Sheldon's inner thigh and seductively moved her hand up. "It's only logical, after all."

Sheldon sensed a tightening that was typically reserved for Flag Day. He felt the warmth of Amy's hand on his leg moving closer to his expanding groin.

"Amy!" He gasped. He knew he was only inches away from feeling her soft hand where no woman had gone. He hardened at the thought of her touch. Terror overtook him and he gripped the arm of the couch. Amy felt him pull away from her. Maybe, she thought, she had pushed him too far. She removed her hand from his thigh.

Immediately, Sheldon missed her touch. He ached for it and he didn't want to be afraid anymore. He grasped Amy's hand, placing it back where she had left off.

"I didn't tell you to stop."


	2. Chapter 2: Mutual Satisfaction

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to these characters and make no financial gains by utilizing any characters of The Big Bang Theory in my stories.**

***** Warning: Shamy smut ahead :). This is where I start to earn that M rating.**

Amy had often wondered if Sheldon physically desired her. She knew their relationship of the mind had grown into love, whether either of them said the words aloud or not. But, she still had had a question that nagged at her: Did Sheldon Cooper want her in the most primal, carnal way? The way she wanted him?

The answer to her question lay beneath her hand that now rest between his legs. The bulge straining against the confinement of his khakis was a resounding YES. Yes, he was a man, her man, and his urges for his woman were now a scientific fact.

Amy, growing in confidence, rubbed her hand forcefully against his growing proof. Sheldon let out a small gasp. Amy's eyes met his and he nodded in approval. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Amy pulled them down his legs and tossed them to the floor.

Sheldon pulled her cardigan from her shoulders then unbuttoned her blouse. Amy took off her undershirt, revealing a lacy, leopard-spotted bra. Sheldon took a moment to admire what had been beneath all those layers all this time. He studied the curve of her waist, the way her full breasts heaved under the restraint of her bra.

Sheldon pulled off his tops as Amy hastily slipped out of her skirt and tights. They looked at each other – Amy in matching bra and panties, Sheldon in white briefs. Even though Sheldon had seen her naked body when he bathed her, she felt exposed in a whole new way. It was terrifying and wonderful at the same time.

She settled back next to him on the couch. He leaned in close to her. She felt his breath on her neck as he said, "Maybe we should resume in your bedroom."

Amy was happily startled by his request and him taking her hand to lead the way.

* * *

Amy lay on the bed beneath Sheldon. He moved his hands up and down her body, caressing her as if her were trying to map it all out, solve some equation. He pressed his lips to hers, softly at first before breaking away and starting again, deeper this time. Amy parted her lips. Sheldon took the cue and did the same. Amy moaned slightly in delight as his tongue found hers. He responded by pressing his groin to hers, grinding. Amy felt like she was losing her mind. She didn't know two plus two anymore and she didn't care. She pulled at his briefs until they were halfway down his thighs. Sheldon quickly kicked them off.

Her hand traced his chest and abdomen, finding her way to his erection. As she grasped his shaft he called out, "Oh, God, Amy!"

Amy took his hand and placed it on the silky waist of her panties, rubbing up and down in an effort to indicate he should remove them, now. He didn't comply. Instead, he backed away. Why wasn't he peeling the rest of her clothes off, she wondered.

"Sheldon, what is it?" she asked.

"Amy, I'm not ready to engage in coitus,"

"I beg to differ. Your pole is at full mast."

"And hard as steel, I know. I mean, I'm not ready for that step. When we do have intercourse I want to be ready in every way."

Overjoyed by what was happening, she'd missed that flash of fear that spread across his face. Amy suppressed the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Wait, had he said _when_ they have intercourse? Not _if_? She'd take that as a monumental step in the right direction.

"I understand," Amy stood to retrieve her clothes. She tried to hide her disappointment. The last thing she wanted to do was push Sheldon too far too fast.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon asked.

"Going to get dressed."

"I don't want to stop yet," Sheldon said.

Amy was confused.

"Well, if you don't want to… you know. What do you want?"

"I may not be ready for coitus, but I still want to be with you, physically."

"There other things we can do," said Amy. Her mind was racing back to romance novels and chats with Penny as to what suggestions to make. Until, that is, she considered the activity Sheldon had caught her in earlier on that very bed. "What if we just use our hands?"

Sheldon considered this. "That seems acceptable."

Amy smiled as she walked back to the bed. She reached for him again, but he stopped her.

"I thought you said hands were okay." Amy said.

"I did. But I'm from Texas." Amy waited for more of an explanation. When none came she gave him a puzzled look.

"Amy," he continued, "Certain manners are part of my upbringing. In Texas, ladies go first."

"Do you mean…?" Amy's mouth dropped open.

Sheldon leaned in close and breathily asked, "Show me how to pleasure you."

Amy swallowed hard. She took Sheldon's hand in hers and brought it to the front closure of her bra. He fumbled for a moment before successfully removing the garment. He stared, unashamedly at her breasts. Amy guided his left hand to her right breast, sliding his fingers back and forth against her nipple. She breathed deeply at his touch.

Then she placed his right hand on her stomach. Any other time she would have been embarrassed by her less than flat abs, but right now she didn't care. She only cared that Sheldon was there with her, touching her, wanting her. She directed his hand down below her panty line, deep, until his fingers were stroking her aching bud. Her head flew back in growing arousal. He was a fast learner.

He continued on without her guidance as she reached again for his firm manhood. He was larger than she'd imagined in all of her fantasies. He, apparently, excelled at everything. She stroked his length slowly, stopping to playfully tease the tip. Sheldon moaned. He felt her growing wetness and gingerly began to finger her. Amy was glad they were lying down, if not she was sure her knees would have buckled.

She began stroking him harder, fondling his scrotum. He removed his hand from Amy's breasts. Replacing it with his mouth, he began to tongue her hard nipples. The two moaned at the feverish pace of each other's tender touch. Sheldon felt what felt like tiny earthquakes give way as Amy screamed out. He couldn't hold out much longer himself. With one last stroke of Amy's hand he came, falling to the bed in excited exhaustion. They lay in breathless afterglow. Amy rested her head on Sheldon's chest.

When she was finally able to speak she looked up at Sheldon, smiling, and said, "You cheated."

Sheldon looked at her quizzically.

"Just hands, remember," Amy teased.

"That wasn't cheating," Sheldon said, "I improved the system parameters."

He pulled her up into a deep kiss then said, "See?"

"Your logic is unassailable, Dr. Cooper."

"Naturally, Dr. Fowler."

****Thank you so much for the kind reviews, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate all the feedback and hope you enjoy what I put out there! :) **

**Chapter 3 is in the works. It's bringing back some of the funny since this one was so full of, well, you know...:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Red Flag

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to these characters and make no financial gains by utilizing any characters of The Big Bang Theory in my stories.**

Amy made her way up the final flight of stairs and stood in front of Leonard and Sheldon's apartment door. This would be the first time she would see Sheldon since their amorous encounter. Her mind flashed back to him kissing her, them writhing happily on her bed. She wondered how she would restrain herself in the company of their friends that evening – how to act as if nothing happened. They were just going to eat Thai food together as they had so many times before, she told herself. She could do this.

"Hey, Ames, coming in?" Penny asked as she approached from her apartment across the hall.

Amy nodded.

"You okay?" Penny asked. "You look like you have a fever or something."

"No, I'm quite alright. Thank you." She followed Penny into the apartment.

Raj and Howard were seated on the couch. Sheldon stood in the kitchen double-checking his order, wincing at an ordering mishap.

"I suppose, if I want something done right, I have to do it myself!" Sheldon huffed.

"Please," said Leonard, "Feel free."

Sheldon shook his head. "Come on Leonard, we both know my time is too valuable to waste retrieving take out."

Leonard opened his mouth to reply when he noticed Amy standing in the living room. She hadn't been sure how to act. Should she sit in her usual spot on the couch, or approach Sheldon in the kitchen? Instead, she halted in front of the TV. Luckily, Howard and Raj weren't yet engrossed in the show. Either that, or they were simply being kind by not shooing Amy out of the way.

"Hey, Amy," Leonard said as he smiled, "Your food is on the coffee table."

Amy nodded in appreciation. Sheldon didn't look in her direction. He just kept shaking his head and picking at his Thai food.

Raj got up from the middle cushion and moved to the floor, giving Amy her seat on the couch in front of her food. Soon, everyone had found their usual place around the coffee table – everyone except Sheldon who'd stopped fiddling with his food and was now eagerly searching the refrigerator for some unknown item. He finally made his way to his spot with his dinner and two water bottles in hand. He placed one beverage before Amy. She smiled, trying to make eye contact with him, but he looked away as he sat down. His thigh grazed hers. He pulled away quickly. Amy rubbed her hand on her leg where they'd last touched. They both took new-found interest in their dinners, eating as if ending a fast.

"So, Howard," Penny began, "Where's Bernadette?"

"Ugh, she's working late again. Being a kept man has its downside," Howard replied.

"Oh, boo hoo! You're married. That's guaranteed sex for life!" Raj said, "Hard to feel sorry for you, Dude."

"Things not going well with Lucy?" Howard asked.

"Things are fine. We are trying something new. Apparently Lucy is very good at reading lips, so she's started wearing earplugs on our dates. That way I can talk freely," said Raj. "Then, without telling me when, she'll remove one and then, eventually, both earplugs until I'm actually speaking to her."

"Smart," said Leonard, "Sort of like learning how to ride a bike."

Raj looked at him, not understanding.

"You know," Leonard continued, "Your parent runs behind you telling you they are holding the bike and when you don't notice, they let go."

"Exactly," Raj said.

"My mother was always too big to run behind my bike," Howard said. "My Dad could have done it but she was afraid to let him take off running down the street. Come to think of it, that was probably a red flag."

Everyone looked down at their food uncomfortably.

"So, Sheldon," Penny asked, "Speaking of flags, what have you and Amy been up to? Shot anything lately?

Amy coughed on her Pad Thai, trying not to choke.

"Excuse me!" Sheldon tried to control his voice.

"Yeah, the special…whatever you called it…adventures down under, home of the bushwacker," Penny said. "Did you do it?"

Amy put down her food. She had officially given up eating for the night.

"I most certainly did not!" Sheldon retorted.

"Yes, you did," Leonard said, "You taped it the other night when Amy was dressed up as a kangaroo."

"Ohhh, Fun With Flags, the Australian special!" Sheldon said, relieved. "Flags from down under; home of the koala."

"That's what I said!" Penny said. Sheldon eyed her in disbelief.

"Yes, we filmed it. No, I haven't gotten it up yet…up online, that is," Sheldon said while reaching for his water bottle. He took a big swig to calm his nerves.

"Actually, Sheldon," Leonard said, "That's Amy's water."

"Oh, sorry, Amy." Sheldon handed the water bottle to Amy and retrieved his own from the coffee table.

Raj turned to Howard and mouthed, "wow!"

Amy couldn't take the tension anymore. She had to get out of there. She quickly got to her feet. "I have to be in the lab early tomorrow. I'd better get going."

"Already?" Sheldon asked. She nodded. "Very well, I'll walk you out."

"Well, that was odd" Penny said after Sheldon and Amy had left.

"What do you mean?" asked Leonard.

"Didn't you notice how strange they were acting? Amy barely ate her food and Sheldon, even for a wackadoodle, was acting extra wacky."

"It's like fifty shades of crazy around her normally, I don't really notice anymore," Leonard said. Penny's eyebrow arched at his literary reference.

"What?" Leonard asked. "It's just an expression."

"And, an amazing book," Raj said.

Penny rolled her eyes then saw Amy's purse on the floor in front of the couch.

"I'm going to see if I can catch them and give Amy her purse," Penny said as she headed out the door.

* * *

Sheldon walked Amy to her car in silence. They'd walked down the stairs without a word. Amy was worried he may be reconsidering taking their relationship to the next level. Maybe he'd revert to the safety of their relationship agreement restrictions. As they neared her car she felt his hand in hers. She spun around, facing him. He looked deeply in her eyes and her worry fell away. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers, then deepening as they leaned against her driver's side door. He pulled back slightly, looking her in the eyes once more.

"I wanted to do that all night," he said. Then he leaned in for a deeper, longer kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. He brushed her hair aside and began kissing her neck.

"Sheldon, are you sure we can keep this new level of intimacy just between us?"

Sheldon pulled away from her neck. "Amy, you know I'm not ready to make the physicality of our relationship public knowledge."

"I know," she said, wrapping his hands back around her waist. Trying not to gush to Penny about Sheldon's touch was challenging, but she'd have to go at his pace. Sheldon pushed his weight against Amy as he settled back into a passionate kiss. His pace seemed just about right.

* * *

Penny walked out of the lobby holding Amy's purse in her hand and searching the street for Amy's car or any sign of Sheldon and Amy. Nothing. She only saw a couple making out against a car, really going at it. Good for them, she thought. Wait, that wasn't any couple, that was…_Sheldon and Amy?_ She couldn't look away. Frozen on the sidewalk, she watched from afar as Sheldon caressed Amy's face, his hands roaming down her sides, all while maintaining a blush-inducing liplock.

Penny saw Sheldon and Amy break apart, Amy reaching for something in her pockets, coming up empty. _Damn it_, she'd realized she left her keys and purse behind. Penny ran back into the lobby and up a flight of stairs, stopping on the landing, still clutching Amy's purse. She heard footsteps and turned to descend, coming face to face with Sheldon.

"Amy forgot her purse," Penny said. She held it out for him to take. His hair was mussed, pale pink lipstick was smudged on his cheek and neck and lips. His face was flushed.

"Yes, I know. I was just coming to retrieve it," Sheldon grabbed the purse from Penny. "Thank you."

Penny averted her eyes. Attempting not to stare at his disheveled state, her eyes followed the purse as Sheldon held it in front him. _Did she see what she thought she did_? _Was Sheldon hiding a…._she couldn't even think about it. He turned, walked down the stairs, and out the lobby to Amy.

Penny spoke aloud to herself as she walked back up the steps.

"Holy crap on a cracker!"

**Thank you for the comments, follows, and favorites. It is so appreciated! This chapter was a bit toned down, but hopefully you enjoyed it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Half Mast

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to these characters and make no financial gains by utilizing any characters of The Big Bang Theory in my stories.**

"Come on, Sheldon! We're gonna be late for work." Leonard jingled his keys anxiously.

Sheldon entered the living room wearing his pajamas, rubbing his eyes. Leonard's mouth dropped.

"Leonard, something's wrong," Sheldon looked around the room in a daze. "I must have…overslept."

"Well, hurry up and get ready."

"But, I do not oversleep. Ever. Maybe I'm sick."

"Maybe you're just, um, distracted." He fought to hide a smirk.

"Distracted?" Sheldon stared blankly as Leonard raised an eyebrow. "I could be dying from a brain tumor. I need to look this up on WebMD."

"Buddy, you're not dying. Go get ready." Sheldon didn't budge. "Sheldon Lee Cooper, we're now late. If you aren't ready in five minutes I'm leaving without you!"

"Fine! Geez." Sheldon walked down the hall to his room.

* * *

Equations spread across Sheldon's whiteboard, refusing to give up their knowledge of the universe. As hard as he tried, Sheldon could not determine why one wouldn't balance. What was he missing? He had to focus.

Shaking out his lanky limbs, he re-approached the board. He stared with newfound intensity, watching as the light blue of the dry erase marker transformed into the hazel of Amy's eyes as she gazed up at him, he remembered the feel of her hand on him, his hand exploring her, imagining what it would feel like to be enveloped by her, in her, moving together…

He shook his head as if to fend off a persistent fly. He had to stop thinking of Amy. But, how? Just then his eyes fell on the hackey sack on the edge of his desktop. Grabbing it, he headed out of his office. His break would have to come early today.

* * *

"Shut your ass!" Raj covered his mouth, realizing how loud he was in the university cafeteria. He lowered his voice and leaned in toward Leonard and Howard at the table.

"So, he was all over her?"

"It couldn't have been that intense if they didn't set off the car alarm," Howard said.

"I don't actually want to think about the details," Leonard said.

"But, Penny did give you details, right?" Howard asked.

Leonard saw Sheldon approaching the table. "Shhhhh. Be cool."

Sheldon sat down and started picking at his lunch.

"You alright, buddy?" Leonard asked.

"I'm fine. What's the topic of conversation today?"

"Car alarms," Howard chimed in.

"In what context?" Sheldon asked.

Raj took a bite of his sandwich to avoid answering. Howard looked to Leonard.

"Howard was thinking of getting a new system installed in his car. Right, Howard?" Leonard said drawing his jaw tight as he directed the question to Howard.

"Right!" Howard turned to Sheldon. "Hey, by any chance, do you happen to know what kind of car alarm system Amy has?"

"Why on earth would I know what kind of car alarm Amy has?" Sheldon asked.

"No reason."

"I suggest you put your masters degree to good use and do some internet research. You don't need a doctorate to figure this one out."

"Great. Thanks, Sheldon," Howard said as he rolled his eyes. "I'll do that."

"Let me know how you make out." Sheldon said.

Howard smirked. "I thought you were an expert in that arena."

"Howard!" Leonard glared at Howard.

"What?" Sheldon asked, looking around, puzzled.

"I'm just saying," Howard continued, "if you need some tips…" Howard turned to Leonard. "How thorough was that book you gave him?"

"Howard, stop," Leonard snapped back.

"He brought it up…well, at least he did the other night." Howard laughed.

"Don't listen to him, Sheldon." Raj quipped. "I think it's beautiful!"

"Huh?" Sheldon stared in confusion.

"You and Amy expressing your carnal love, out there for the world to see," Raj continued.

"It's about time, too," Howard added.

Raj waved his hand in front of his eyes to keep from crying, "I'm going to need a minute."

Sheldon studied his friends' faces – Howard looking like the proverbial cat who swallowed the canary, Raj's goofy smile and puppy dog eyes, Leonard averting his gaze, avoiding eye contact. It sunk in fully. He considered telling them all to grow up, but that would only confirm their assertions. He opened his mouth to speak, stopped, and began again.

"I have work to do."

With that, Sheldon abruptly left the cafeteria.

* * *

Amy was surprised by Sheldon's midday text message asking to come over her place after work. She couldn't help but consider the recent developments in their relationship and how they'd spent their alone time. She tried not to get her hopes up as she waited. Slipping off her bulky cardigan, she thought one less layer couldn't hurt.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Amy

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Amy.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Amy.

Amy took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi, Sheldon."

"Hello." His reply was curt. Cold, even. He entered the apartment, standing an arm's length from Amy. As she took a small step toward him, he moved back in unison maintaining the distance between them.

"Is everything okay," Amy asked. Clearly, something was wrong. She couldn't quite read his face.

"You told Penny."

"Sheldon, I don't know what you're talking about. Told Penny what?"

"About you and me…and our…" Amy couldn't tell if his words were halting because he was suppressing anger or because he was embarrassed. "You're best friend did not keep your confidence. She blabbed the details you provided and now I'm subject to the juvenile sexual innuendos of Howard Wolowitz."

"I didn't tell her anything. I didn't tell anyone anything."

"Well, then how does everyone know?"

"Sheldon, I have no idea. I swear." Amy couldn't make sense of it. She was aware of a growing feeling of anger brewing in her that was tinged with sadness. "Are you ashamed of –"

She wasn't sure how to finish the question. Of us? Of me?

"I'm not ashamed," Sheldon said sharply.

"Then, what's the big deal if our friends know?"

"I've made up my mind," Sheldon said, not answering the question. "We'll reboot."

"Reboot?" _What was he saying?_

"Go back to the relationship agreement stipulations regarding physical contact."

Amy couldn't believe he was saying this. She'd expected him to revert to the safety of his rules – rules he routinely broke – much earlier. But, _now_? After he couldn't keep his hands off her, after he'd verbalized his desires…She felt like she'd been kicked in the chest.

"Is this really about our friends teasing you or," Amy looked at him, "are you afraid?"

"Afraid? What would I be afraid of?" he scoffed.

"That giving into your baser urges makes you less than remarkable. Makes you just a man like any other man."

Sheldon involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

"It's not true, you know. It's not one or the other." Amy held Sheldon's gaze until he looked away. She was talking sense and he knew it. But, would he admit it? "Do you really think you could stop now – now that we know what it is to be together intimately?"

"Of course I could stop. If I put my mind to it, of course I could."

"That's a horrible way to treat someone you love!" She heard the word escape her lips, looking to Sheldon for his reaction.

"_Love_?" The word hung in the air, echoing in Amy's mind just the way he'd repeated it – completely baffled why she would bring up the emotion.

They stood like that in silence for some time.

"That's it!" Amy walked over to her desk, opening the top drawer and retrieving a bound stack of papers. "Here," she said as she pushed the papers into Sheldon's arms, "Now, I want you to leave."

Sheldon began in protest, "But, Amy…"

"Go!" She didn't trust herself to be in his presence for another second without bursting into tears.

He did as she asked. Amy slammed the door behind him. Sheldon stood in the hallway outside her apartment clutching Amy's copy of the relationship agreement.

**This chapter was really challenging to write. But, no worries, we will right this ship!**

**Thanks again for the the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Essentials

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from The Big Bang Theory characters used in my story. **

"Sheldon! Dinner!" Leonard called down the hall toward Sheldon's room. Sheldon emerged, his face drawn and unshaven, his hair askew. Nodding to the gang, he sat in his spot, momentarily resting his eyes on the cushion to his right. Her spot. Not one of his friends had taken the seat. He almost wished they had. He felt as empty as her spot.

Sheldon began to eat his take out. Thai food. Today wasn't Thai food day. At least, he didn't think it was…_what day was it again_? He'd give Leonard a pass this time and save his own ego in the process.

"Sheldon, sweetie, we all care about you," Penny began, gesturing to Leonard, Raj, Howard, and Bernadette, "and we have something to say."

"It's about your leave of absence," Leonard said.

"It's not a leave of absence, Leonard," Sheldon said. "I'm on vacation. And, I don't see the problem. People are always harping on me to take a vacation. '_Take a vacation, Sheldon, Take a vacation_'…"

"This isn't a vacation, Sheldon, and you know it! You haven't left the apartment in a week," Leonard snapped.

"The outside world is overrated. Plus, I have everything I need right here. I have my comics, my computer, the DVR, and you to fetch me food and any other essentials."

"You don't have everything you need," Penny said.

"For example?" Sheldon asked, doubtful she could outwit him.

"Amy," Penny replied.

"Oh, great! More humor at my expense. Go ahead; throw your best sexual innuendos my way. I'm now immune. I'm now purely a man of science."

"No one's going to make fun of you," Leonard offered.

"Really?" Sheldon asked cautiously.

"Really," Bernadette said. "Howard was wrong to make fun of you in the first place." She nudged Howard, driving her petite elbow into his ribcage.

"Yeah," Howard began as he rubbed his side. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Leonard said.

"Me, too. Even though I never teased you," Raj added.

"Raj!" Bernadette took on the cadence of a school principal.

"Fine," Raj relented. "I apologize for mooning over your relationship and embarrassing you."

"And, Leonard should not have blabbed to anyone else about you and Amy getting physical," Penny said.

Leonard looked to Penny then rolled his eyes. "_Really_?" he asked incredulously. "_I _blabbed?"

"Okay, okay," Penny started. "When I saw you and Amy on the street, making out –"

"Penny, please!" Sheldon interjected.

"When I saw what I saw, I should have kept it to myself," Penny continued. "I'm sorry, Sheldon."

Sheldon thoughtfully considered the sincere apologies of his friends, then something struck him. "Wait, so you only know about my interaction with Amy at her car that night?"

"Yeah," Penny said. "Whoa! _Only_? What more is there to know?"

"Nothing," Sheldon said quickly.

Penny stared at him, waiting for more. The rest of his friends followed suit. They looked like dogs begging for food.

"Well, it's none of your business!" Sheldon said. "Anyway, it's all moot because Amy and I are no longer in a relationship – physical or otherwise – just as Amy requested."

"That's not what Amy wants," Penny said.

Sheldon wanted to ask how she knew what Amy wanted. Did she miss him? How was she faring without him? If she didn't want this, why did she end it at all? He couldn't bring himself to ask any of the questions spinning in his head. Instead, he looked to his hands, studying his cuticles, looking anywhere but the eyes of his friends for fear he'd break down.

As though she'd heard his thoughts, Penny said, "She won't come out for girls' night, won't tell me or Bernadette exactly why you broke up, and she's learned four new songs on the harp – all super depressing."

"It's hard to enjoy wine night at her place with her playing Old Man River over and over again," Bernadette added.

"What do you expect me to do?" Sheldon snapped back harsher than he'd intended, overcompensating for his voice that was on the verge of breaking.

"I expect you to man up, go over there and talk to her," Penny said. "I'll drive."

Sheldon considered this. The thought of seeing Amy again both frightened and excited him. What if she slammed the door in his face? What if she took him back? Maybe Penny and Bernadette were right. Maybe she was as unhappy as he was. He wouldn't know unless he went.

"Fine. Give me a moment."

Sheldon disappeared to his room, reemerging moments later with a small white bag. Everyone saw it; no one asked what it was. They'd learned their lesson.

* * *

Sheldon knocked on Amy's door so lightly it was nearly imperceptible to the human ear, and then whispered her name.

_Knock knock knock._ "Amy"

_Knock knock knoc_k. "Amy"

_Knock knock knock._ "Amy"

He waited.

Nothing.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked again, this time at his usual volume.

_Knock knock knock._ "Amy"

_Knock knock knoc_k. "Amy"

_Knock knock knock._ "Amy"

Still nothing.

Was she not home or was she ignoring him?

He began again, louder.

**_Knock knock knoc_****k. "Amy"**

**_Knock knock knock._**** "Amy"**

Just then, the door flew open. Amy stood before him in only a bathrobe. His eyes flashed from her collar bone to her bare legs, then up to her face. Her wet hair framed her face in loose waves.

"What are you doing here?" she asked dryly.

Sheldon casually knocked on the door frame three times and said "Amy" out of the corner of his mouth, completing the last trio. Amy studied his face. He looked different…manly, even. She suppressed a 'hoo' as she stared at his tousled hair and stubble.

"I was hoping we could talk," Sheldon said. He looked again at her robe, wondering if that was, indeed, all she was wearing at the moment. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No. I just took a bath." Amy walked to the couch, leaving the door open. "Come in. Say what you came to say."

Amy sat down on the couch, crossing her legs, revealing her bare thigh. Sheldon swallowed hard. "Amy, wouldn't you like to put some clothes on? It's okay. I'll wait."

"No. I'm perfectly comfortable as I am. Are you uncomfortable?"

He shook his head, momentarily unable to speak. _The vixen!_

Sheldon focused on the afghan on the couch. "I know you didn't say anything to Penny or anyone else," Sheldon said.

Amy sat in icy silence. She was not going to help him out here, he could see that.

"Penny saw us at your car that night. And, it doesn't matter anyway because they all know and I don't care."

"When's the last time you shaved?" Amy asked.

"A few days ago. Amy, are you listening to me?"

"Yes. I heard that even though I told you I didn't gossip about our intimate moments – me, your girlfriend – you didn't believe me. But, now that it was confirmed and everyone else is okay with our relationship, now you're okay with it. Does that sum it up?"

"No."

"Really? What did I leave out?" Amy crossed her arms, waiting for his reply.

"I haven't been able to work since I walked out of here with your copy of the relationship agreement. I was having a hard time working before, but now, it's impossible. I've been living in chaos…And, it's all your fault."

"My fault?!" Amy had nearly heard enough.

"If you didn't make me feel this way my world would be in perfect order." Despite his hoo-inducing bad boy appearance, Sheldon looked to Amy right then like a little boy who'd lost his best friend, causing a tiny crack in her armor. She'd had every intention of staying mad at him when she heard his obsessive knocking. But, right there, being near him, seeing the lost look on his face, she melted.

"How do you feel about me?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about me, Sheldon? What feelings are distracting you from work and routine? I need to hear it."

"I left my childhood home and I was fine. I lived months in the Arctic thousands of miles away from my spot and I survived."

"And?" Amy asked.

"Amy, I love my mother and leaving her did not cause upheaval. My spot has been the single point of consistency in my life and being away from it only caused mild unease. But, I'm without you for one week and my whole world is falling apart. Amy, you're my constant."

Amy stood, taking a step toward Sheldon. Holding back tears, she met his gaze. She brought her hand up to his face, letting the scruff of his cheek prickle like sandpaper against her palm before quickly pulling her hand back down to her side.

"I'm not going back to the restrictions of the relationship agreement," Amy said firmly.

"I'm not asking you to."

"Are you proposing a relationship without a contract?" Amy asked. It seemed too good to be true.

"No, of course not! I'll draft a new agreement we can both sign," Sheldon said.

"A revised agreement?" Amy didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, with the appropriate addendums such as one for physical intimacy up to and including coitus." Amy's eyes grew wide. He quickly added, "If that's agreeable to you."

Amy was both shocked and relieved. Her words were breathy, barely audible. "Yes, quite agreeable."

"I would have drawn it up before I came over, but I wanted to see you. I needed to see you now. I thought we could make an exception this one time and discuss the details of the revisions after."

"After?"

Sheldon leaned down, cupping Amy's face in his hands, he kissed her with the intensity of a man long lost in the desert who'd just found water.

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is in the works.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They are so appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6: Applied Intimacy

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from The Big Bang Theory characters used in my story.**

By the time they reached the bedroom Sheldon wore only his white briefs and socks, littering the path from the living room to the bed with his coat and other clothes. Amy expected him to neatly fold each item as removed but there was a look in his eye she'd never seen before. He was a man on a mission and she was happy to be along for the ride. Sheldon tugged at the belt of Amy's robe as they stood before her bed. In his efforts he'd managed to tighten the belt into a knot. Amy reached down to help free herself, it finally giving way Sheldon slipped his hands beneath the flannel, slipping the robe from her shoulders, letting gravity do the rest. The robe fell to the floor. He stood taking her in again. He never tired of the sight of his girlfriend. He'd studied every curve the first time he'd seen her naked body, but somehow every time he saw her it felt new. It perplexed his eidetic memory. How could he know her so intimately, yet still be bewildered so?

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck as he laid her down on the bed. The stubble tickled her neck. Amy stifled a laugh. The last thing she wanted to do was give Sheldon a reason to stop. Then his lips met hers, his tongue caressing hers. Suddenly, she didn't feel like laughing. She wanted him to keep going and never stop. He did stop momentarily, moving down to her breasts, suckling, sending Amy into near-delirium. He slid his hand down her stomach, hesitating only for a second before continuing, finding the sweet spot that caused Amy to arch in arousal.

She felt for him, stroking his hard manhood still trapped in his briefs. She pulled at the band of his underwear. "Please…," she whispered.

He stripped them off, freeing his erection. Amy gasped. _Now! _was all she could think. _Oh please, God, now!_

"I…need…a…" Sheldon could barely get the words out.

"I don't have any—"

_Great _she thought_, the evening was going to be over before it began. They were so close._

"Hold on." Sheldon raced out of the bedroom, quickly returning with his coat in hand. He pulled a small white bag from his jacket pocket and box of condoms from the bag. Amy stared in disbelief. "I purchased them after our last date night. I wanted to be prepared."

"You are a genius," Amy said, smiling.

He smiled back, thankful his presumptuousness didn't offend her. Sheldon fiddled with the wrapper. Amy snatched it from him, ripping it open with her teeth and handing it back. Sheldon found this very arousing. Amy watched him put it on. She couldn't believe this was really going to happen. She laid back on her bed. He kissed her gently on the lips. She closed her eyes expecting to feel him begin, awaiting the pleasure she'd only imagined. She felt…nothing. Opening her eyes, she saw him hovering above her, not making a move, looking frightened.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"What if…" He began, then stopped.

"What if…what?"

"What if I'm bad? My sexual knowledge is all theoretical, which normally I prefer. When it comes to applied knowledge….What if you're not…satisfied?"

Just having him so close to her, trying his best to satisfy her was beyond her wildest dreams. Amy racked her brain to think of how to comfort him and get things back on track.

"Schrödinger's Sex," she said.

"That's brilliant," Sheldon said as he let out a breath he'd been holding.

Amy felt the fullness as he entered. Her arousal grew as he thrust once, twice – His body constricted, his eyes closed, a look of dazed euphoria spread across his face shortly followed by terror.

"Oh, Amy! I'm so sorry," Sheldon said through his hands he'd brought to his face. "Well, that's it. The cat's dead."

"Sheldon, it's okay. The experiment analogy was too much pressure."

"Monkeys can have sex. I should be able to do this!"

"Sheldon, please." He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to clean up. He needed a minute to himself, she thought. So did she. The sight of Sheldon walking out of the room bare-assed, wearing only white athletic socks made her giggle to herself.

Sheldon returned holding his clothes he'd collected from the living room and hallway. He placed the bundle on the bed and sat down next to Amy. He wasn't sure what else to say.

"Einstein didn't solve the theory of relativity on his first try," Amy said. Sheldon considered this. "We can try again later. Why don't we just treat the rest of the night like any other date night? We can watch some Star Trek, Wars, whatever and just relax. No pressure."

Sheldon was overcome by intense admiration. If he believed in luck he'd say he was lucky to have Amy in his life. "I love you," he said to his own surprise as well as Amy's. Hearing the words come from his mouth, he realized it was true.

"I…love you too," Amy said. Any disappointment she'd felt at the premature end to their first sexual encounter faded away. Sheldon Lee Cooper loved her.

"Come on. Let's get dressed," Amy said not wanting to pressure him for anything more. She rose from the bed.

"Well, wait," he said as he placed his hand on her arm to stop her. "Just wear your robe."

Amy was startled by the request. "Why?"

"I just…please?"

Baffled, Amy decided to concede. "Fine." As she pulled her robe back on Sheldon searched for his underwear. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. If I'm going to watch TV in only a robe, so are you!"

Sheldon laughed.

"I'm serious." Amy retrieved a second robe from her closet and handed it to him. He held it in front of himself.

"This won't fit."

"Try it on."

Sheldon put it on. It rest mid-thigh and the sleeves were several inches too short. "I look ridiculous!"

"Okay," Amy said as she pulled a bra and panty set from her dresser drawer. "I'll just get dressed then."

"FINE!" Sheldon said, belting the small robe around him.

They walked down the hall, both robe-clad, holding hands.

**Thank you so so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I truly appreciate them! Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 7, the final chapter, is in the works! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Boldly Go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from The Big Bang Theory characters used in my story.**

"Yoo-hoo or Strawberry Quick?" Amy asked, standing at her refrigerator.

"It's like Sophie's Choice," Sheldon groaned from the couch. He thought it over. "Strawberry Quick. Thank you."

Amy filled two glasses of the shockingly pink beverage and carried them to the couch, handing one to Sheldon.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Amy asked.

"Yes. We're in luck! There's a Star Trek marathon on the SyFy channel – original series!"

"Great," Amy said. Sheldon smiled broadly. She was glad he'd missed her sarcasm. She settled on the couch next to him. He focused on the TV as Amy focused on Sheldon in her robe. The material rode up revealing his muscular thighs. Amy had a desire to touch him, to pull off his robe. Their time in her bedroom had brought her to the brink of ecstasy only to stop short leaving her wanting more. And, she did want more in that moment. They'd agreed to put physical intimacy on the back burner for the rest of the night. It was her suggestion, after all. Still, she felt like a revved engine. She needed to cool down.

"Tribbles!"

"What?"

"This episode. It's The Trouble With Tribbles, a notable episode of both popular and critical acclaim. We've just missed the Enterprise heeding the distress call to Deep Space Station K7."

Well, that might just be the cold water needed to cool her down. Talk of tribbles and the ins and outs of a science fiction television series was a sure fire way to quell her amorous thoughts.

Sheldon took Amy's hand in his. He held it between them just as they did when watching a movie. Staring straight ahead, he absentmindedly ran his thumb back and forth against hers. Amy took a gulp of her beverage with her free hand. It was so cold she wanted to dump it right on her head.

They sat holding hands; the only light that of the TV as they watched one Star Trek episode, then another. Amy was pleased Sheldon had seemed to relax. She enjoyed watching him take pleasure in one of his favorite shows, smiling back at him when he glanced her way to see if she was as enthralled as he was during one scene or another. She wanted to curl up against him and rest her head on his chest. She felt a bit silly restraining herself after all that had transpired that evening. For now, she would bask in how content she felt being so near to Sheldon – so completely comfortable even if she was barely clothed. If someone had told her only a few weeks earlier that Sheldon would nonchalantly watch TV with her on her couch holding her hand while wearing nothing but her robe she would have laughed and then asked to dissect their brain to determine what malady could lead to such ludicrous suggestions. But, there he was – scantily dressed, happily oohing over Captain Kirk's last line. Amy decided to be happy with their progress. She turned her attention back to the show.

_'…to boldly go where no other man has gone before.' _A new episode began.

Sheldon looked at Amy, the glow of the TV flickering in her eyes and on her skin. Her robe loosely wrapped around her revealed ample cleavage moving with each breath. He knew what lay beneath the thin plaid flannel. He'd memorized the birthmark just below her neck, felt the smooth skin of her breasts, had traced the curve of her hips following where it led – He wanted her again. He wanted her now. Amy turned and met his gaze. There was a question in her eyes, though she didn't say a word. Sheldon began caressing the palm of her hand that rest in his, lightly tracing her lifeline with his fingertips then letting her hand move in his as if this was a choreographed dance they both knew. He looked in her eyes again. The question was gone, replaced with a silent affirmation. Sheldon leaned in slowly, brushing his lips to hers softly, pulling away and beginning again, deepening. It felt like a first kiss.

Sheldon pulled back, staring back at her. Amy felt naked, as if there were no more barriers between them. The intimacy was so overwhelming tears welled up in her eyes.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She began to cry.

Sheldon instinctively wiped away her tears. "That's not nothing."

"Tell me." Amy said.

"What?"

"Tell me what you said to me earlier in my room. Say it again."

"Oh, _that_. Is that why you're crying? Because I told you I love you?" Sheldon asked.

"No. I'm crying because every time I look in your eyes, I can see that you do. I can feel it."

Sheldon was confused. "And that makes you…?"

"Happy."

"Oh, good!" Sheldon let out a sigh of relief. He pulled Amy to him, resting her head on his chest, wrapping his arms around her. His hands slowly caressed her back. Amy relished the sensation, her feelings shifting from comfort to arousal.

She kissed his chest revealed by the ill-fitting robe. She worked her way up his neck, lifting her head and playfully licking Sheldon's lower lip. He moaned, pushing her hair aside, sensually kissing her neck. Amy straddled him, undoing her loosely tied belt, letting her robe fall away. Sheldon, reached up, cupping her breasts, rubbing his thumbs against her hard nipples. She leaned forward letting him take her breast in his mouth. She ground her hips in response. He responded in kind. They continued to grind at a feverish pace. Sheldon dipped his fingers deep inside her, his new favorite spot. She moaned in pleasure.

His robe fell to either side of his thighs. Suddenly she felt his full erection, hard and ready. "Well, hello, Doctor Cooper!"

Amy wanted to feel all of him, his arms, his abs. She started to pull at his robe when he stopped her. _Oh, don't stop now! _She thought.

Sheldon waved his hand and sheepishly pulled a condom from the pocket of his robe. _Is this what he'd planned all along? _Amy wanted to chide him for making her think she had to restrain herself for so much of their time in front of the tube. Considering where they'd ended up, she realized she didn't care anymore.

Sheldon didn't need any help this time opening the wrapper and readying himself. She guided him into her. He looked up at her taking in the sensation of her enveloping him before he thrust upward. They settled into a rhythm. Seeing Amy moving above him aroused him so he was afraid he wouldn't last long. Just then he saw the TV in his peripheral vision. He knew what to do. He'd use Kolinar to suppress his climax for as long as possible.

"Oh, god, Sheldon," Amy moaned as she increased their pace.

If Kolinar was going to be effective he was going to have to change positions. Now. He wrapped his arms around her back, leaning with her he laid her back on the couch. Amy was surprised by his forceful move. She liked it. He leaned down to kiss her. His stubble brushed her cheek. She liked it a lot.

"Oh, Amy…I'm…" Sheldon rasped.

"Almost…Harder," Amy whispered. Sheldon was worried he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

_'Giving them all we got, Captain' _Scotty yelled from the TV.

Sheldon thrust deeper, harder.

"Yes," Amy moaned. She moved her hand from his back to just above where she and Sheldon met, fondling herself as he moved in her. Watching her, it was the most arousing thing he'd ever seen. Then he felt her break out in tiny convulsions, tightening around him again and again.

"Oh, Sheldon, oh, God!"

His body stiffened as he climaxed. "Amy!" He panted.

They embraced, each catching their breathes.

"Why didn't we do that a long time ago?" Sheldon asked.

"Better than Flag Day, eh?" Amy kissed his cheek.

"Indeed!"

Sheldon slipped away to the bathroom to clean up. Amy heard her cell phone buzz from the coffee table. She checked the message. Penny wanted to know how her night had gone. Amy began to compose a response then stopped and tossed her phone back on the table. Penny and the rest of the world could wait.

Sheldon returned and handed a small bottle of Purelll to Amy. She squirted a dollop in her hands. "Thanks."

Sheldon sat back down on the couch, putting his arms around Amy, their robes long discarded. On screen, Spock and Captain Kirk were discussing the fate of their ship. Sheldon grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch and covered Amy and himself. The crew of the Enterprise had seen enough.

Sheldon and Amy faced the screen holding each other, not really watching anymore, neither wanting to let go.

**I had every intention of making this chapter full of levity, but as I wrote Shamy demanded heartfelt sweetness and I did my best to deliver. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. I'd welcome more reviews, too!**

**I may write more fics in the future. There is an idea I have for a one-off that may need to be written. **

**Thanks again for reading! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
